


Homebound

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [27]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack does not like being stuck at home in a cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homebound

  
_Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_  
The Rembrandts, "I'll Be There For You"

How people were able to successfully deal with day-to-day things on crutches, Flack would never understand. His leg hurt, he couldn't carry anything over to where he was relaxing on the couch unless it had handles and wasn't filled with liquid. He'd had to have his morning cup of coffee standing up since Lindsay had already gotten up and left by the time he woke up. He was sore and, even after the large amount of sedative-induced sleep he'd gotten, he was cranky.

He'd thought about calling Lindsay but she was probably out at a scene. He was relieved she'd had a concussion and that was it; the damage to the bike hadn't been bad but he could deal with it; if the damage to _her_ had been worse...

He was depressed enough as it was not being able to work. He didn't need to feel down about something he'd had no control over that had turned out okay in the end. He was worrying over _nothing_. The accident had been no worse to her than when she got shoved down a flight of stairs by a suspect. In fact, she'd been more bruised and battered by that than the motorcycle accident.

This was driving him crazy. He hobbled over to his phone and picked it up, dialing Lindsay's cell phone number.

It rang. And then he realized it was ringing in his bedroom. She'd left her cell phone at his place, and that wasn't at all like her. She must have really been in a hurry that morning. He dialed the number to her phone at the labs but that rang and rang.

Finally, he dialed Danny's cell phone number. His phone was apparently in a non-serviceable area. He tried Stella's and got the same result; they must be on the same scene. Just as he was about to either call Hawkes or Mac, or throw the phone out the window, he heard a key in the lock. When the door opened, he got a good look at Lindsay, looking sheepishly at him.

"Left my phone here," she said, small grin on her face. "And shouldn't you be on the couch or in bed?"

"Man's got to eat. And call his girlfriend's co-workers to tell her she left her phone." He adjusted the crutches he'd been leaning on and hobbled over to her. "You look beat."

"I was sorer this morning than I thought I'd be. Mac saw I wasn't up to my full strength so he sent me home for the rest of today. He also told me to steal some of your pain pills if I needed to, but he wants me as close to 100% as possible tomorrow." 

"But now you're here for a while?"

"I was thinking of just staying over tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Then we can both be miserably sore together."

She laughed, then walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Don, you're going to be sorer than me for a long while."

"Not if you nurse me back to health." He looked at her and did a bit of a puppy dog face. In response she kissed him quickly. Before he could really respond, she'd backed up and started walking around him to the kitchen.

"If I'm going to be playing nurse to your injured self, you're going to go sit down on the couch now while I make something to eat." She paused. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not really."

"Then I'll amend it to us." She went into his kitchen and he turned towards the couch. She could be a bossy little nurse, but that was fine. At least he wasn't spending the rest of the day alone...


End file.
